


The Cruel Prince and the Mortal

by SpyofSorceryandStories



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Jude kissing cardan for revenge, tcp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyofSorceryandStories/pseuds/SpyofSorceryandStories
Summary: What if Jude kisses cardan at a revel for revenge?This is how I think It’ll happen
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Lectures and Revels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is similar to tcp, but things go a different way...

I sit on my blanket, spread across the grass as I listen to today’s lecture. The wizened teacher is going on about the magical properties of the plants in Elfhame. Just like the folk, the beautiful plants meant to draw us in are just as deadly. I dip my quill in my pot of ink and focus on writing my notes down.

Taryn sits beside me looking anxiously at Prince Cardan and his friends. I was tempted to tell her to stop, but they never needed a reason to bother us. An errant breeze blows a few strands of hair across my face and the sweet scent of the forest fills my lungs. Anywhere in Elfhame is beautiful, as I look at the silver trees and emerald moss carpeting the forest floor, I feel more out of place. I will never be as beautiful and have as much power as the folk and of course some like to constantly remind me.

“It’s fitting that mortals like you are so interested in things that grow in dirt, considering that you will be buried in it soon enough.” Cardan says surveying me as he lounges on the grass with Valerian, Locke and Nicassia. “Maybe we should bury you in it now, after all it won’t make much of a difference, right?” Valerian asks with a cruel look in his eyes. I wouldn’t put it past him to bury Taryn and I alive. I look away and go back to my notes.

“Dirty Mortal” I hear, I shift my gaze over to them. Cardan is looking at me closely with something unreadable in his eyes. Valerian lets out a laugh at Nicassia’s comment. Surprisingly he hasn’t taken the opportunity to further torment me. I am wrong

The lecture ends and Taryn and I start to pack up our stuff. Cardan walks over, he knocks the inkpot over with his foot and our notes and the blanket are splatterd with ink.

“Ops” he says, smiling cruelly looking down on me. I meet his eyes and glare at him. “Why aren’t you bowing to me in the dirt Mortal I expect you too, and thank me for what I did” I don’t say anything. Valerian and Nicassia walk over and start to pick up our things.

Nicassia snaps my pen. “Learn you place” she says with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Valerian kicks our books and fills our bags with dirt. Taryn looks at me pleadingly, _do what they say,_ she silently communicates. But what will that do. I’ve had enough of being afraid and submissive.

”No”

They look up “What did you say” Cardan sneers

“No” I repeat. Taryn tugs on my arm

“Stop it” she whispers, “You’ll make it worse”.

”I could make you, you know, a mortal like you couldn’t resist my command” I shiver if he were to rip off my necklace of rowan berries he could enchant me and make me do or think anything. I mean his eyes, crow black and ringed with gold, he stares back.

He leans down to me and whispers in my ear, “Perhaps I’ll make your sister pay instead of you”.  
  


“Lets go, we’ll deal with them later” Locke says, he’s stayed back throughout this whole encounter. Cardan walks away and Valerian and Nicassia follow. 

”Why did you provoke them” Taryn frowns, “You’ll only make it worse”.

I look away, “I just got angry”. 

Locke lags behind his friends and his gaze lingers on Taryn, he winks. “What was that about?” I ask after he left. “Nothing”, she replies without looking at me. She’s hiding something from me but I can’t worry about that now.

Taryn and I walk back to Madoc’s house she picks a flower on the way. In a few hours time we have to go to a revel hosted in the forest around Elfhames palace. Cardan and his friends will be there and now that I’ve provoked them I don’t want to think about what they’ll do. 

As the moon rises in the sky. Taterfell braids my auburn hair into horns and helps me into a deep blue dress patterned with stars. The fabric shimmer in the moon light and matches the shiny pins in my hair. I hang my dagger at my side, you can never be too careful.

I walk to where Madoc and Oriana wait in the hall. Taryn joins me in a purple dress thats patterned with an abundance flowers and vines. 

We ride to the groves around the palace of Elfhame where the revel is being held. This will not be as formal as others we attended which worries Oriana but we have had practice with dangerous things.

The forest canopy is decorated with orbs of light and the clearings are full of dancing Folk. Today we will be only watching the dancing. Taryn and I head to the table on the sidelines, stacked with food and drink before Oriana can tell us her usual warnings.

I spot Cardan at a table piled with fairy wine. He wear a dark jacket patterned with gold and jewels and his sharp cheekbones are smeared with silver. He take a deep drink of his goblet, trains kohl lined eyes on me and snears. He sways slightly and I can tell that it’s not his first drink.

Valerian, Locke and Nicassia are dancing and to busy to notice us. I hope that they won’t use this revel to hurt Taryn. I can’t let her suffer more for what I do. If Cardan wants to do something to Taryn for what I do he’ll have to go through me.

After more than an hour of watching the dancing, salting our food and watching our backs, I start to leave Taryns side. “Where are you going”, she asks glancing at Nicassia and Valerian who haven’t deigned to bother us yet. Cardan is no where to be seen.

“I’m just going to step out for a minute” I say, I needed a change of scenery all I had been doing was watching the Folk dance and anxiously make sure that Cardan friends wouldn’t come after us.

“Be careful and don’t do anything stupid” she pleads. I want to tell her that I’m tired of being afraid and weak and not standing up for myself but I just nod. Taryn wanted to fit in with the folk even more than I do and I don’t want go ruin that for her. Once I can become a knight maybe things will change, maybe I’ll finally have power of my own.

  
The forest around the palace of Elfhame is surrounded by magnificent trees. The leaves range in color from mint green to greens and blues so dark they truly look black. I lean against a tree with a dark brown trunk. The music of the revel can hardly be heard, and the atmosphere here is peaceful. What if being a knight doesn’t make a difference? What if I always stay as powerless as I am now. I close my eyes and breathe in the smell of the forest.

”What is a Mortal like you doing here” my eyes snap open and I look to the source of the voice. Cardan is leaning again a tree, his circlet of gold leaves is askew and he’s holding a bottle of wine. How had I not noticed him? My hand goes to the ornate dagger at my side. He notices and his eyes scrutinize me.   
  


“I said I’d get my revenge on you” he slurs with his mouth in a sneer, “Perhaps now I’ll make your sister pay for your actions”. He walks over to where I’m standing. He leans in close to me, “What shall I do to her” He asks cruelly.

I grab the front his shirt and shove him hard against the tree. “Don’t do anything to her” my hand is still on the front of his shirt.

“What do you think you’re doing” he says. He towers over me and his eyes are wide.

“Leave her out of this” I tell him “Do what you want with me but leave her out of this” 

Cardan stares at me than his mouth twists, “why do you think you could make me do anything” a thrill run through me, I won’t let Taryn be hurt more because of what I do. I lean closer to him. Close enough that I notice the ring of gold around his irises and wine staining his lips. I hate him so much I can barely breathe.

“Why do you think I can’t make you pay” I put the tip of my dagger near his throat and lean in. I am pleased to see him stiffen. I am aware of how close I am to him I can see every detail of his cruel mouth and feel his heart beat beneath my hand. He notices too, probably disgusted that a mortal like me is so near him.

”What are you do” he says mockingly with a strange look in his eyes, “kiss me”. I’m startled, why would that even cross his mind. I can make out the way his breath catches as I move closer to him. Maybe kissing him would be a strange way to get at least a small amount of revenge. I pull him down, I can see the surprise in his eyes as I bring my mouth to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think:)


	2. Desire and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kneel and think about what I just did. I kissed Cardan, the cruelest prince whom I hated, and I liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a lot of things are similar to tcp but they happen differently and quicker.

Kissing Cardan was like falling. He kisses me back, slow at first as if he didn’t want to want this, but he quickly gives in and kisses me hungrily. I assumed he would push me away but instead he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. His hand moves on my back making me shiver. How could someone I hated so much make me feel this way? His cruel mouth moves against mine and I can taste the wine on his lips. I didn’t ever want to stop.

I hear the snap of a twig. Fear washes through me. I pull away, why would I choose to get revenge this way? I look in the direction of the sound, I hope no one saw us. I look to Cardan his lips are swollen and he looks surprised and obviously very drunk. Desire is heavy in his gaze. My knife is still by his throat, I pull it away and stagger back. He opens his mouth to say something but I run back through the forest until I reach a small pond.

I kneel and think about what I just did. I kissed _Cardan,_ the cruelest prince whom I hated, and _I liked it._ I still feel a mixture of shock and fear coursing though me. What if what I did made him hate me more. Some details break through my shock, Cardan didn’t push me away, he pulled me closer. He looked at me with desire in his gaze, for once not cruelty or hate. _He desired me._ I don’t know what to make of it but perhaps I could have some seblance of power over him. I don’t know how I will use this to my advantage.

I hope I don’t have silver on my face or dress, my face heats at the thought. Someone might put two and two together and finds out that I was in the woods _kissing Cardan._

The small pond is rimed with blue flowers and carpeted with colorful orbs. I check my reflection in the tranquil waters. My hair and face are unchanged but my cheeks still have a flush. I look across the surface of the water and see the reflection of a tall figure with raven wing hair. I start and stand up.

”Why did you run off after doing something like that Jude” He pronounces my name carefully, I’ve never heard him call me by my name before. It’s strange to hear it on his lips. I hesitate, will saying something make this worse.

“Why would you continue to do something like that” I reply, my cheeks flush again of their own accord even though I try to remain a cool composure.

He takes a swig of wine from the bottle in his hand, for once the sneer off his face. ”It’s not safe for you here” he says avoiding my question.

“why would you care” I shoot back, sneering, feeling more bold for once. “You hate me” I think of how he’s threatened me and tormented me for years.

He lets out a laugh and and takes a deep swig from his bottle as if wants to forget everything. “I wish I hated you more” he slurs “I wish I didn’t think of you constantly, it’s disgusting and I can’t stop”

His eyes go wide, he can’t lie and he’s knows let something slip. He really does want me and he hates it. I walk closer to him. “You desire me don’t you” I say, my voice showing confidence I didn’t feel.

“I hate that I do” his drunkenness breaking his filters on what he says. My thoughts are all jumbled, how could Cardan feel this way when he’s made it his goal to torment me. His hand comes up and traces my ear as if marveling at it. I still and pull away and look at him more closely. _I desire him too._ I enjoyed kissing him, more than I wanted to admit to myself. Cardan narrows his eyes in a strange way as if he knows.

”Was my kiss how you imagined” My voice doesn’t betray the way I’m feel right now and I’m pleased that I sound slightly mocking.   
  


“Why do you want to know” he say with a slight smirk, stepping closer. _I should stop being afraid_ , I think. I close the distance between us and pull him down again.   
  


“You don’t like wanting me” I say in his ear, he stiffens, I feel bolder, “You’re embarrassed that you would deign to even think about a lowly mortal like me” for once the sound of “mortal” doesn’t sound mocking. I release him and turn away, leaving him stunned at my remark.   
  


I walk back to the revel, all the boldness I felt gone and replaced once again by shock. I’m still confused and afraid of Cardan and I hate it.   
  


I see the dancers and join Taryn’s side once again. ”Why were you gone so long” she asks I tell her I took walk and got lost. I don’t know how she’ll react to knowing that I _kissed_ and _intimidated_ Cardan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think:)


	3. Target and Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated....

The next week progresses as usual. Taryn and wake as the sky turnes dark and filled with stars. We attend all our lessons, always held in different spots, the coast of insmoor, the edge of the milkwood or deep in the crocked forest. Cardan has not bothered us so far, he just watches me with unnerving interest. I know that it is foolish to hope that he’s forgotten what happened at the revel, but I can’t help it.

I want to tell Taryn but I don’t know if she’ll understand and I know she’s keeping secrets of her own. We used to be closer, nearly inseparable, now we’ve drifted apart.

Today, Taryn and I are going with Vivi to mortal world, shes told us about a human girl she's been dating but hasn’t introduced us yet. I think of our moms relationship with madoc, I shiver, I hope I’m not getting some premonition. Maybe Vivi will be more understanding about what happened at the revel. 

We walk through the sliding doors of Target, Taryn goes to find a shopping cart.

”Vivi, I kissed Cardan at the revel” I say quickly before I can think better of it.

Her head ships towards me “what” she gapes. She quickly regains her composure,

”Do you like him or something” 

“No” I cross my arms firmly, my cheeks heat.   
  


“Then why did you kiss him” her eyebrows raise and her cat eyes have a mischievous look.

”I don’t know” I close my eyes. I couldn’t possibly like Cardan he's tormented me since I got to Fairy. But, when he was drunk out of his mind he seemed... different. Without his usual cruel airs he seemed like someone I could like. No, I shut that thought down, liking someone like him couldn’t have any good come of it.

“So, what are you going to do” Vivi says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

”Not kiss him again” I grumble.

She lets out a laugh, “Did you like it that much”?

Before I can answer, or not answer Taryn comes with the cart. Her eyes narrow taking in my red face and Vivi's expression. Thankfully Vivi changes the subject and steers us to the clothing section. I can’t blame Taryn for keeping her secrets when I have my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think :)  
> I’ll try to update the story soon


	4. Chapter 4

I sit on the blood red carpet of the parlor and polish my dagger while a fire flickers in the hearth. Taryn perches on a low couch and embroiders a small cloth. At times I envy her skill will needle work, but my skills have more power in the world I want to join. 

She looks at me and worries her lip, “I need to tell you something” she blurts. “Promise to keep this a secret, I haven’t told any one yet except Vivi” she fidgets and look at her feet. “I’m seeing someone”

”What” I gape for a moment but regain composure. Thoughts and questions race through my head.

”Who?” I inquire. I try not to let my shock show.

She hesitates, “I can’t tell you yet”

“One of the folk?” I shouldn’t be surprised by this, Taryn had always been clear about how she wanted to fit in with the folk. We had grown apart, but now the difference between us were more obvious.

  
“Yes” In the filtered moonlight she look relived, probably because she can’t see any my negative reactions.

I’m slightly upset that she told me about this last. “Do we know them?”

”Yes” Taryn responds with a smile.

I mull over all the Folk we know. We don’t socialize much outside our lessons. I think of all our usually tormenters and the fairies in the background watching. Cardan’s face briefly flashes through my mind. Could that be why he kissed me? My stomach twists uncomfortably. Please let in be someone decent.

Taryn looks at me hopefully. I try to smile.

She returns to her needle work. “Jude, is there something you want to tell me”

I survey her, she saw Vivi and I talking at target of course she want to know about it. Maybe the only reason she told me about her lover was to get me to spill my secret, after all, she only waited until now to tell me.

“No” I say mildly. I return to sharpening my dagger. Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taryn narrow her eyes. I’m not lying to her, I tell myself, just deceiving. 


End file.
